Grayven
Grayven is the third and illegitimate son of Darkseid and an unknown mother. Although he is the youngest of his two older brothers, Kalibak and Orion, he has the strongest resemblance to his father and shares the same, although less powerful, set of powers as well. Grayven led a campaign originally at under the rule of his father that would bring destruction across the cosmos, resulting in the destruction of entire civilizations. His campaign led him into conflict with galactic forces seeking to end Grayven's war. As his power and number of followers grew, Grayven began to stray from Darkseid's control and forged his own syndicate in the process. Now having become so much like his father, Grayven is on a mission of conquering everything he can, planets or other wise, carving a path of conquest and destruction across the universe. Biography Early Life Grayven was born the third son of the tyrannical Darkseid and an unknown mother, he is the younger brother to both Kalibak and Orion, and the half-brother of the hybrid Grail. As a son of Darkseid, Grayven was born into the royal family of Apokolips with a title similar to that of a Prince, and although his power is not as strong as his father he does bear a resemblance to him stronger than of his siblings. As he grew older, Grayven began to deeply adore his father, while showing less affection for his mother. But when Grayven reached the ideal age and began his training to become a brutal warrior among Darkseid's Elite, Grayven slowly started resenting Darkseid for his lack of interest or concern towards his family, ignoring them for weeks at a time. When Graven's mother saw what Darkseid's training was doing to him both physically and mentally, she decided to leave Apokolips and take her child with her, only for Grayven refusing to leave his home or his family and scorn his mother's concern towards them. His mother left Apokolips into the vast unknown with a broken heart knowing she couldn't stop Grayven from turning into a ruthless tyrant like his father. Reign of Grayven When Grayven reached adulthood, his father appointed him a high-ranking member of Darkseid's Elite and would choose him to take part in a series of galactic attacks to showcase the true power of Apokolips and the New Gods. Even as he led the armies of Apokolips across the cosmos brining destruction and death in their campaign, his father displayed little gratitude or acknowledgment of his sons accomplishments. During these battles against opposing forces, Grayven put his powers with the Omega Effect to the test, using the Omega Beams to completely annihilate countless lives. Graven became furious when after he successfully destroyed the intergalactic police force known as the Darkstars and presented the remnants of their group as trophies to his father, Darkseid showed little to no care in his sons success. This prompted Grayven to call upon his deep-seated anger and defy the rule of his father, seeing no purpose in pursuing Darkseid's agenda any longer. His act of defiance inspired others who had followed Grayven into battle, and from the vast number of Apokoliptian troops in his command along with the ships and weapons under their control, Grayven formed his own faction against the rule of his father. Powers and Abilities Category:Apokoliptians Category:New Gods Category:Villains Category:Earth 38 Category:Immortals Category:Warlord Category:Warriors Category:Darkseid's Elite Category:Grail's Syndicate Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Grayven's Syndicate